Wemma Easter
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma spend Easter with their two kids Sophia and Michael


Will and Emma were excited about Easter this year because Sophia was at that age where she can do an easter egg hunt in the yard. After Sophia and Michael went to bed the night before Easter Will and Emma started to prepare the multi-colored eggs by filling them with candy.

The next morning Will got up making sure he would be done hiding the eggs before the kids woke up. After he was done with hiding the eggs he came back inside to still find Emma peacefully asleep. So he decided to surprise his wife by making breakfast. He made pancakes for the kids and shaped them as bunnies and eggs, he also cooked some eggs and bacon to go with the pancakes. As he was about to finish he heard little footsteps upstairs and saw Sophia running down the stairs and a still sleepy Emma soon followed with little Michael in her arms.

"Daddy look" Sophia started hoppy around "I'm a bunny!"

"That's really good Sophia!" Will started to hop with her "Daddy can be a bunny to!"

"Ok children settle down!" referring to Will and Sophia.

"I know you're not talking about me are you?" hopping over to Emma

"Oh Will your a child at heart, but thats what I love about you" Emma said as Will kissed her. Sophia giggled at the sight of her parents kissing.

"What are you laughing at Sophia?" Will said with a grin

"Boys have cooties daddy!"

"Oh do they" Will started to chase Sophia "Come here Sophia i want to give you my cooties!" Sophia was giggling "got you!" Sophia laughed as Will tickled her as he kissed her.

"Ok you two let's sit down and eat the food your daddy made"

"Whoa bunny pancakes! Thanks daddy!"

"Bunny!" Michael yelled

As soon as they finished eating Will picked up Michael and handed him his basket and Sophia grabbed her basket and held on to Emma's hand and they went outside and started to find the eggs Will had hidden early that morning. Will helped Michael with finding his eggs while Sophia was able to find her own eggs. They then went inside after finding all the eggs and started opening them.

"Whoa daddy look a dollar!" Will smiled at how happy a kid gets with one dollar.

"Candy!" Michael said as he popped the chocolate candy in his mouth.

Sophia was such a good big sister, after she finished her eggs she started to help Michael with his eggs. Will and Emma watched as they notice how grown up their little girl was becoming.

"Look how cute they are together" Emma smiled "Sophia is growing up so fast"

"Yeah honey they are going up fast and becoming just as wonderful as their mother"

"And their father" Emma smiled as she kissed Will

"Their little mini versions of us" Will said

"Daddy were all done can we go color our eggs now!" Sophia excitedly said.

"Of course lets go do that"

Will and Emma did their egg dying outside in the garage so they wouldn't dirty anything inside the house. Will layed out a old sheet on a folding table and laid out plastic bowled and got everything set up and the kids started coloring the eggs.

"Here daddy I made this egg just for you!" Will looked at the egg and Sophia drew a little musical note on it with a marker.

"Its wonderful sweetheart! Thank you" Will gave Sophia a kiss

Michael held up a egg towards Emma "momma, red hair!" Michael said

"Michael made that egg for mommy since she has beautiful red hair, i helped him with that egg"

"Yes mommy does have beautiful red hair" Will chimed in

"Aww thank you both and thank you Will" Emma said as Will put his arm around Emma's waist

"Mommy, daddy can we do this every year?"

"Absolutely!" Emma said as Sophia came up and hugged Emma and Will

"Thank you Mommy! Thank you daddy!" Sophia said "I love you!"

"Thank you Momma and dadda" Michael said

"Your Welcome" Michael and Sophia came over to hug their parents and it turned into a big group hug.

"Happy Easter Sophia and Michael, I love you!" Both Will and Emma told each of their kids.

Will and Emma both couldn't imagine Easter any other way, between their special bunny and egg pancakes, watching their kids have fun finding their eggs outside and then coloring eggs, this to them was the best thing ever, seeing their kids having so much fun!

Happy Easter everyone!


End file.
